sogospelfandomcom-20200214-history
Born Again (Dove Brothers Quartet album)
Album Information Born Again is an album by the Dove Brothers Quartet. Members Tenor: Jerry Martin Lead: McCray Dove Baritone: Eric Dove Bass: Burman Porter Piano: Andrew Smith Track List Production Information © 2003 Ambur Records, a division of Burke Music Group Crossroads Manufactured and Distributed by Crossroads. Credits Produced by Wesley Pritchard and Milton Smith - Millwest Studios Vocal Arrangements by McCray Dove and Wesley Pritchard Mixed and Mastered by Rick Salyer - Candock Recording Studio Photography by Fuller Royal Graphic Design: Kris Poovey for TCA Suits by Coghill and Swain Booking through the Beckie Simmons Agency Musicians Keys/Piano/Strings: Milton Smith Bass Guitar: Wesley Pritchard Percussion: Rick Murry Lead, Steel, Rhythm Guitar, Fiddle: David Johnson Album Identification Numbers Label: CR04904 (CS) UPC: 645259049044 (CS) Liner Notes Insert Voted favorite "Male Quartet of The Year" by the Southern Gospel Music Association and The Singing News Fan Awards, The Dove Brothers high energy presentation and progressive arrangements reflect a tangible link to the good old days of gospel music. Their peers regard them as a class act representing the industry with dignity and respect. Love for the music they sing is as transparent as a looking glass and reflects like a mirror into the hearts of quartet fans. The Dove Brothers are often referred to as an overnight success; however their journey to the top began in a small town in Blandenboro, North Carolina. As youngsters McCray and Eric Dove sang duet together and acquired the name "The Dove Brothers." Singing together has been a dream come true for these young me who grew up together, played together and attended school together. For the Dove Brothers it is a family affair although only two of the members are blood related (McCray and Eric) their lifetime friendship with Jerry Martin and Burman Porter enables the group the easily perform as a team. Noted for their ability to sing complex arrangements and breathe new life into yesterday's classics, the Dove Brother's Quartet have created a solid identity in the world of gospel music. Many gospel fans credit The Dove Brothers as the group who bought the Statesmen magic back to the stage. Energizing fans with wholesome entertainment, The Dove Brothers have been accepted in wide venue of markets allowing the group to share the message of our Lord to listeners abroad. Thanks McCray I would like to thank my wife Yvonne and two children Kalea & David they are the brightest stars in my life. Thanks for your love and support. I would like to thank Charles Burke, Russ Farrar and Becky Simmons (sic) for their friendship and support. I would like to thank Charles Waller for giving us our chance on a big stage five years ago. There are so many more in the industry that have been a big part of what we do. I can't even begin to thank you enough. I would like to thank three special people: Thank you to Joan Aaron, she was a big help at the beginning. We love you Joan. To Amy Jarmon for always thinking about us and for your hard work with the fan club. To Brenda Wick who had got to be the best artist I have ever known! To all our fans and friends we have made along the way without you and your support we couldn't do it. To my Lord Jesus Christ without him nothing could be possible. Eric I would like to thank the Lord for allowing me to do what I love to do. I want to thank my wife Christie and our two boys Devin & Brandon for their support and love. I want to thank my mom & dad for raising me in a Christian home. Thank you all of our fans who support us in what we do. To all of the guys on the bus thank you for easy traveling and making it fun! Burman I would like to thank my wife Robin and our children Veronica, Ashley and Jessica for your love and support of what I do. I would also like to thank my parents Janice and Ray Porter for their prayers and support. Thank you to all our friends we have met on the road for your support and friendship. Thanks for reading the life and times of Burman Porter on our web site! Jerry First, I want to thank God for giving me the desire to sing his praises through gospel music. Thank you Teresa for supporting me all these years and for your sacrifice and undying love. You are my hero. Thanks to my family for your love, support and prayers. To my best friends McCray, Eric, Burman and Andrew you guys are so talented. I look forward to performing with you every night. You guys are the greatest! To Rayburn: For all you do for us week in and week out. Thanks! To Doug: thanks for the smooth ride and not letting Burman drive the bus! Last but not least to all the fans out there who supported us in what we do, we love and thank you! Andrew I would like to thank God for giving me the opportunity to serve Him. I also would like to thank my family and friends for all of their prayers, encouragement, and support. Last but not least I would like to thank each of the guys on the DBQ bus for making me feel like one of the family. Lyrics Page The song "In the Prayer Room" is recorded in memory of Dale Shelnut "the best lead singer ever to sing the old spirituals." Purchase Directly from the Artist [http://www.dovebrothersquartet.com/bornagain.cfm Born Again MP3s] Amazon CD Category:Album Category:2003